Hex nuts are known which are used to secure a variety of items via a threaded member such as a bolt. The hex nut includes a cylindrical, threaded interior which corresponds to the threads on the threaded member. Rotation of the hex nut about the threaded member drives the hex nut along the threaded member, typically towards another hex nut or blunt portion such as a bolt head. Securing of the items occurs by evacuating a hole in the items to be secured. The hole is larger than the threaded member, yet smaller than the hex nut or blunt portion. The threaded member is inserted through the hole in each of the items, and the hex nut rotated to drive the hex nut along the threaded member. As the hex nut is rotated, the items are frictionally engaged between the hex nut and the blunt portion. As the hex nut is further rotated, the frictional forces become substantial, tending to compress and shear the hex nut and the items so secured, thereby securing the items.
As the frictional forces increase, additional rotational torque is required to continue rotating the hex nut. Often a receptacle such as a wrench is employed to engage the hex nut. The receptacle engages the sides of the hex nut in close proximity such that the hex nut cannot rotate independently while engaged in the receptacle. Such a receptacle is typically attached to a extended member such as a handle or rod. The extended member allows additional leverage to be applied to the rotation of the hex nut via the receptacle. In this manner, the hex nut allows substantial rotational torque to be applied through a common receptacle such as a wrench.
In many contexts, however, the additional rotational torque provided by a hex nut would be desirable. Many items, such as automotive oil filters, threaded fluid containers, and others, employ threaded communication with an item. Traditional hex nuts, however, are freestanding objects, and cannot be used to direct rotational torque to another object. An attempt to fasten a hex nut to an object to be rotated is likely to have insufficient surface area to provide attachment sufficient to transfer the rotational torque to the object. Factors such as differences in materials and the available fastening area on the surface of the hex nut are likely to result in a fastening that is insufficient to transfer the rotational torque without shearing off the hex nut from the surface of the object to be rotated. Further, manufacturing costs are likely to be infeasible for more substantial fastening.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an engageable member in a hex nut or other polygonal shape which has an integral attachment surface for attachment to a rotatable object; which is fabricated from an integral, continuous material to increase strength and reduce manufacturing cost, and which can withstand the torque generated from a rotating receptacle by which it is engaged.